Randy Cunningham 9TH Grade Ninja: The Battle of Chaos
by Derpymato
Summary: Randy Cunningham is backed to the edge of a great battle. The Sorcerer has teamed up with an entity of great power, and Randy is caught between his life as a teenager, and the great and legendary Ninja of Norrisville. Will the Ninja succeed, or fail to do the right thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Randy:** Okay so, that robo-ape fight didn't go as planned but at least we still have half of the science lab, don't we?

 **Howard:** Um, I know you weren't here for it so I don't blame you buuuuuut, the other half crumbled as soon as you left.

 **Randy:** Oh-man! The ninja shoobed up again!

 **Howard:** You mean you shoobed up.

 **Randy:** Yeah I meant me.

Randy lowered his head in defeat as they were walking down the road to Randy's house. Skip to Mcfist's pyramid H.Q.

 **Sorcerer:** MCFIST! Why are the power balls not in my possession, but instead in the hands of a cybernetic emo teen!?

 **Mcfist:** Um, maybe cause, VICEROY GIVE ANSWER!

 **Viceroy:** The ninja has ruined all past attempts, we couldn't get to the balls fast enough.

 **Sorcerer:** That is IT! I'm done waiting! Mcfist order your men to have the rest of this high school be demolished so I can escape this PRISON!

 **Mcfist:** On it sir!

 **Sorcerer:** DO NOT FAIL ME!

And with that the Sorcerer's face disappeared from the communication tube. Mcfist, still shivering, ordered his robo-apes to start demolishing tomorrow morning.

Later at the Cunningham residence.

 **Howard:** So Cunningham, what's the plan to save the day from evil robo-Julian?

 **Randy:** I don't know, I thought that the Nomicon might know what to do.

 **Howard:** Well then shloop already!

Howard then shoved Randy's face into the Nomicon making Randy transport into the Nomicon. Randy fell into a broken down city of Norrisville. The Nomicon then started making out word for Randy to read.

 **Nomicon:** _The Sorcerer was told to rise once again, but to strike an alliance with a figure of pure power and evil. The only person able to defeat the Sorcerer is the Ninja of Norrisville, but will you survive the power of the evil figure?_

 **Randy:** Of course I will, it's the only way to save the town!

 **Nomicon:** _This battle will destroy all of Norrisville if the battle is fought wrong. Do not fight with brawn, you must fight with the knowledge of strategy. Ninja you must win the battle, or all hope is lost!_

Randy was quickly unshlooped from the Nomicon with robo-Julian blasting Randy into oblivion! When Randy came to Howard was eating Randy's dinner.

 **Howard:** What the Nomicon say Cunningham?!

 **Randy:** I must fight the battle with strategy. Or all hope is lost!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, Derpymato here. I'm sorry for the first chapter being so short and quick. This one is guaranteed to be longer. Special shout out for Nomi Norisu for being the first person to follow me, I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading and I'll be sure to post the third chapter as soon as I can!**

The next morning Mcfist and his robots were bringing in the wrecking balls and bull dozers. Principal Slimovits was crying outside the school, all teachers were evacuating and gathering things. The lunch lady brought a pot of chili, the janitor brought his best mop, and the coach brought a cart of dodge balls. Randy and Howard was walking down to the school, but they didn't expect this.

 **Randy:** Whoa, hey! Stop! What are you doing!?

 **P Slimovits:** There demolishing the school!

 **Howard:** Why should we care? It's school!

 **Randy:** Howard, this means no more education, no more hanging out at our locker, and no more lunch food.

 **Howard:** So, I'll just make you buy me lunch.

The wrecking ball swung and tore a piece off of the school and the bull dozers were pushing down walls. Every robo-ape was tearing apart the school piece by piece.

 **Theresa:** Help! Somebody! Ninja help us we're trapped!

 **Debby:** Yeah, I've got important news stories that I can't lose!

Randy reached into his backpack and… grabbed lint!? Did he leave his mask!? Where did he put it!? Is it at home!?

 **Randy (Whispered):** Howard I left my ninja mask at home!

 **Howard (Whispered):** What!? How is the ninja supposed to help then!?

 **Randy (Whispered):** Help me think of something.

 **Howard (Whispered):** Try telling the apes to stop!

Randy got up, zipped up his bag, and raced to the nearest wrecking ball swiftly. He started yelling to the robo-ape in the machine.

 **Randy:** HEY ROBOTS STOP! PEOPLE ARE IN THERE!

 **Robo-Ape:** Yeah right, we cleared the area an hour ago!

 **Randy:** BUT, THERESA AND DEBBY ARE STILL IN THERE!

 **Robo-Ape:** Who?

 **Randy:** THERESA AND DEB- Oh never mined!

 **Robo-Ape:** Whatever, robo-apes, continue wrecking!

Randy ran towards the entrance of the school until Howard stopped him. Howard had his hands out in front of Randy with a confused face.

 **Howard:** Cunningham, what are you doing!? You don't have the mask and the school is unstable! You won't survive!

 **Randy:** Howard people are in there, someone has to help!

Randy shoved Howard out of the way and entered the school. But how was he going to pull it off. The school is huge, there's no-way he's going to find them in time! Randy checked the gym, the cafeteria, the office, and the bathrooms, everywhere! He was worried and terrified. He thought that is this is how the ninja will go down!? He gave up hope until he remembered the one place that Debby would be in right now.

 **Randy:** Debby's office!

Randy swiftly ran upstairs dodging as many obstacles as he could dodge. He ran past so many pieces of debris until he got to the biggest piece right in front of Debby's door.

 **Randy:** Theresa! Debby! Are you okay!

 **Debby:** Randal, explain to me, DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE OKAY!

 **Theresa:** Calm down Debby, he's here to help us! Do you have the ninja with you?

 **Randy:** Well, um, you see… He isn't here as of right now so…

 **Debby:** Great how do you suppose we get out now!

 **Theresa:** Randy please hurry!

 **Debby:** What's Randy going to do Theresa! He's not the ninja, and I've seen his gym class grades!

Randy grabbed the large piece of debris and try to pull it down, but it wouldn't budge! He pulled as hard as he could, but still nothing. He struggled and struggled until he felt a familiar grunt pulling with him!

 **Randy:** Howard, you came!

 **Howard:** You… so owe me… chili cheese… fries!

 **Debby:** Hurry up you two, we're running out of time!

 **Theresa:** Pieces of the roof are falling!

Randy and Howard pulled and pulled until the piece of debris fell. The door pushed open and Theresa and Debby rushed out of the crumbling room. Theresa quickly got out and hugged Randy. Randy's face turned as red as a tomato.

 **Randy:** G-g-girl, hug-g-g-g m-m-me-e!

 **Howard:** Nice one Cunningham.

 **Debby:** Okay wrap it up love birds, before we get crushed!

 **Theresa:** Oh, yeah, um, I'm sorry…

 **Randy:** Oh, no it's okay, but we should get out of here, like right now!

 **Howard:** Hurry up then!

All of them followed Randy to the exit while the building was finally falling apart. When they got out, everyone was cheering for Randy and Howard, the heroes that saved the day. Randy was looking forward to show the robo-apes that there was people in the building. But there were no robo-apes to be seen. It's like they evacuated a crime scene. Randy was confused until a great flash of green light came from the ruins of their beloved school. Randy quickly realized what Mcfist was really doing. He demolished the school to free the Sorcerer!

 **Randy:** Everyone run!

 **Sorcerer:** Oh my dear boy, that won't be NESSECARY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys its Derpymato. I got my first bad review from GreatestSoldier. Thank you for your honesty, but I searched up format writing and it doesn't match the way I'm writing my story. Unless I got it wrong, I've done nothing to upset anyone. I've also checked the rules and guidelines, and it doesn't seem to show anything about format writing. I'm thankful for the comment, and I'm thankful to write these fanfics for you guys. So please don't report me unless I've done something to upset you guys.**

The Sorcerer was standing right there! In front of the whole school. And in front of Randy!

 **Sorcerer:** Do not be afraid! It's just me, a being of all power! By the way I'm being sarcastic! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to a meeting with the robot teen they call Julian!

The Sorcerer then started throwing green balls of mist at people, turning them into monsters! Everyone was running and ducking from the power of the Sorcerer. Randy and Howard started running back to Randy's house to pick up the ninja mask until the Sorcerer spotted them.

 **Sorcerer:** And where do you think you're going!

The Sorcerer shot a ball of green mist toward their direction! All hope is lost! Randy thought. They were about to be hit until Howard pushed Randy out of the way!

 **Howard:** Get out of here Cunningham!

 **Randy:** No Howard!

Howard got shot right by the ball after he yelled to Randy. Unfortunately after the push, his landing knocked Randy unconscious leaving him lying down behind a thick bush. As Howard was rapidly turning into a monster he thought of one thing. I never got my chili fries.

 **Five Hours Later**

Randy woke up to the sounds of terror and chaos. He looked around to see if anyone was there, but no one was seen.

 **Randy:** Howard! Howard where are you! Is anybody out there!

He got up and wiped away the burs on his jacket, and started to run back to his house. The skies were green, the streets were empty, the very cliché tumbleweed rolled by. When Randy got to his house he's parents weren't home. Maybe they got away, Randy thought. Randy walked into his room to find his mask tucked underneath his mattress.

 **Randy:** Thank cheese! But I'm still so stupid! How could I let this happen! Howard is a monster now, everyone I care about could be monsters, and worst of all the city is doomed! How did it all come to this!

Randy slumped into his bean bag and put is palms into his face. He stood like that for a few minutes until he decided to do something about it. He put his mask on and jumped through his window.

 **Randy:** I have to right this wrong. I must focus on the task at hand. I must fight the Sorcerer and Julian on my own!

While Randy was running through the streets, the Sorcerer demanded he see Julian. So Julian accepted the Sorcerer's message. They met in a secluded part of the forest to talk about their deal.

 **Julian:** So Mr. Sorcerer If I may, how do you suppose we settle this arrangement?

 **Sorcerer:** Oh it's very simple Julian! We destroy the Ninja, I rule this putrid city, and you can keep your power!

 **Julian:** How are you supposed to take this power from me!?

 **Sorcerer:** I'll just use a simple spell to drain your power, and you'll be reduced to a pile of nuts and bolts! So do we have a deal!?

 **Julian:** But what if we don't succeed in destroying the Ninja? He could foil our plans!

 **Sorcerer:** How will the Ninja beat the two most powerful and evil beings in this city! It's simple logic! He can't!

 **Julian:** Well when you put it that way, it makes so much sense! It's a deal Mr. Sorcerer!

With their agreement, they shook hands and laughed evilly like those movies villains. They took off into the skies to look for the Ninja straight after the hand shake. Randy got frustrated, how was he going to find the Sorcerer and Julian if there are so many stanked monsters in the way! He was beginning to give up and see if anybody wasn't a monster until he stumbled upon a row of cops in front of a safe house. He decided to walk over to the cops to see if anyone he knew was in the safe house.

 **Randy:** Hello ladies and gentlemen in blue! How is the safe house holding up?

 **Commissioner:** Ninja! Where have you been! It's been aboutsix hours since these freaks showed up!

 **Randy:** Actually I looked at my watch and it counted five hours. Sorry if I was late, I got knocked unconscious at the start.

 **Commissioner:** Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?

Randy put his hand to his stomach. He was hungry and still had a headache. He decided that it was best to rest for a little while before he'd head back out to look for the Sorcerer and Julian.

 **Randy:** Actually I could use some rest, but I swear I'll go back out later and keep fighting!

 **Commissioner:** Anything for you Ninja! We'll take it from here!

Randy stepped into the building to see about a third of the city resting and filling up space. Randy quickly stepped into the bathroom to take off the mask. When he got out he quickly ran to the serving line where he got his food. He sat in a corner alone thinking about how he's going to defeat Julian and The Sorcerer until his thoughts were interrupted by a Familiar voice.

 **Theresa:** Randy!?

 **Randy:** Theresa!?

Theresa walked over to Randy and sat down with him in the corner.

 **Randy:** H-Hi Theresa, um… g-good to see you… so, w-where's Debby?

 **Theresa:** She's interviewing people for her new story.

 **Randy:** T-That's g-good to h-hear… so what a-abo-out you?

 **Theresa:** Randy, you sound like you're choking. Are you nervous about something?

 **Randy:** What, me? No I-I'm f-f-fine!

 **Theresa:** Randy, it's okay! We're friends right? You can talk to me.

 **Randy:** I'm sorry Theresa, It's just, I have so much on my mind right now.

 **Theresa:** Me too. Right now I'm worried if the Ninja will ever show up.

 **Randy:** I'm sure he'll be coming soon.

 **Theresa:** Yeah, I still have my hopes up. But it's degrading every minute.

 **Randy:** I hope he'll win this battle, like every other battle.

 **Debby:** Theresa, I need your help with something! Oh hey Randy.

 **Theresa:** Well, looks like I've got to run. See you later?

 **Randy:** Yeah… sure thing.

Theresa and Debby walked away and Randy got back to thinking. Then he thought of something else. If Howard became a monster because of me, then what will happen to everyone else if Julian and the Sorcerer found out who the Ninja is! He finished eating his tray and gave it back to the lady serving food. Then he quickly head to the bathroom and changed into his suit. He walked out of the building passing the cops and back on to the monster infested streets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers it's me again, I've gotten two complaints about my writing style, and I'm worried about getting kicked off the site. So I changed my writing style. Tell me If It's okay via reviews. Now I know that it's been a long time since I posted a chapter and I'm truly sorry for that, I've just been so busy this month. By the way this is the last chapter of this story. Tell me if you want a sequel! But now without further ado, enjoy the last chapter of RC9GN: The Battle of Chaos!**

Randy was exhausted. All day he was searching for Julian and the Sorcerer, while fighting monster infested streets. Mcfist's tower was gone, it flew off into the skies a few hours ago leaving a huge empty square area in the middle of town. "GAHHHHH! This is hopeless! I'm never going to find them like this! I should turn back to the safe house and take a rest," Randy said. He turned back and walked to the safe house, meanwhile… "Mr. Sorcerer, how are we going to find the Ninja?" said Julian. "Hmm, we have to draw some attention to lure the Ninja," the Sorcerer replied. "Oh I know! We could destroy a couple of buildings!" said Julian. "Not menacing enough," said the Sorcerer. "What about the safe house we saw just a few minutes ago! We can destroy that, get a few people hurt, and attract the Ninja like that," said Julian. The Sorcerer seemed interested in the idea. "Perfect!" The Sorcerer shouted.

 **That night…**

Randy was asleep in his bunk he shared with a random citizen. He was dreaming of the perfect strategy to take down the Sorcerer and Julian. Everybody was asleep except for a few guards. Randy's mask was hidden away in his bag. Everything was fine until the Sorcerer and Julian's plan commenced. An entire wall broke down waking up everybody. People were screaming, kids were running and babies were crying as the Sorcerer and Julian was standing in the light. "Where is the Ninja!" the Sorcerer shouted. "Bring us the Ninja or this person dies," Julian says while he picks up a person from the crowd. He held the lady like he was going to snap her in half. "Ninja, HELP!" the lady shouted. Everyone was screaming for the Ninja. Randy was getting worried. There was nothing he could do, no Howard to help him out, no time to sneak away to become the Ninja! He didn't have time to think, so he grabbed the mask and stood on a table. "Put her DOWN!" Randy yelled. "How are you supposed to stop me Randal?" Julian replied getting ready to kill the lady. "Me!" Randy shouted. He held out the ninja mask and put it on. Everyone gasped as he was standing there putting on the suit. "Who is that?" a random citizen yelled "That's Randy Cunningham, Debby was right!" Yelled Theresa. "I am? I mean, I am!" Debbie said. "That is right Norrisville, I AM YOUR NINJA!" Randy yelled at the Sorcerer and Julian. "What kind of strategy is this?!" Randy asked himself. Julian dropped the lady and rushed to Randy. "Ninja Air Fist!" randy said as he blew an air fist to Julian pushed Julian back. "My turn," The Sorcerer said as he launched a green fire ball at Randy. Randy couldn't dodge it so it hit him straight in the chest knocking him through a wall burning a part of his suit. He got up only to be tackled by Julian. "How could I not see that you were the Ninja, Randal?!" Randy flopped Julian on his back so now Randy is on top. "I guess I'm just that great at lying!" Randy replied. The Sorcerer then picked Randy off of Julian and threw him across the street. Randy got up and took out his sword. "Come on, is that all you got?!" Randy mocked. The Sorcerer made a green katana appear in his hands. "The fun has just started Ninja!" the Sorcerer yelled back. The two ran towards each other with blades in hand. They clashed! The force of the two swords made Randy's split in half. "Umm, is it too late for a back out, perhaps a time out?" Randy said. The Sorcerer ignored and rose his blade up until Randy kicked him in the balls. The Sorcerer made an unsettling squeal of pain and kneeled down. "Pathetic!" Julian cried out as he ran toward the Ninja. Randy front flipped over Julian and then kicked his legs making Julian trip. Julian got up and aimed at Randy throwing fire balls at him. Randy dodged every one of them. "Think Cunningham think!" Randy said to himself. Then a cartoon light bulb appeared on top of his head. He took out his chain sickle and threw it at Julian's power ball. "Ninja Chain sickle power ball smash!" He said as he broke the power ball making the energy from the ball explode everywhere! "NO! MY POWER, MY POWER!" Julian said as his cyborg body crippled into his regular body. "I was so close to domination!" Julian cried. The power was so effective that it shattered the Sorcerer's chaos balls making everyone that was a monster back to human. The Sorcerer got up and looked at the monsters turning into people. "No! My chaos gone! My power balls drained! Ninja!" The Sorcerer said turning to Randy. He picked up his sword and walked towards the Ninja. Randy's back was turned when… SLICE! The Sorcerer's sword stabbed through Randy's back and out his chest missing his heart. "I may have no more power, but at least I can finally KILL the Ninja!" The Sorcerer said as blood dripped down his sword. "U-u-u-ou-ch," Randy said with a blood stain coming from his mask. The police shot at the Sorcerer pinning his leg making the Sorcerer disabled. Randy and the Sorcerer fell to the ground. The police taking the Sorcerer away in an ambulance. Everyone gathered around Randy. The monster turned human Howard ran to Randy's side, the unseen Randy's parents crying in the back ground, the people staring. "Ho-Howard? Is that you?" Randy said coughing up blood. "Yes Randy it's me. What happened?" Howard answered with tears in his eyes. "Howard, I did it… I defeated them! I… won…" Randy said. "W-we d-don't have to… worry anymore! I… I did it Howard," Randy said as he closed his eyes and… bled to death. "HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Howard cried out. Paramedics rushed to the deceased Randal. "I'm sorry, but… he didn't make it," The paramedic answered to the crowd. Everyone was crying…

 **The End**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know it's a terrible ending for our beloved ninth grade ninja, but not all stories end in happy endings. Tell me in the reviews if you want a sequel to this story and I will make it. I will be working on more fanfics for you guys in the future. Thanks to everyone who read this story and favorited it. Special thanks to: Nomi Norisu for being my first follower, TheGreatestSoldier for giving me my first feedback on my fanfic, and TheNinjaCookieEater for being that one commenter who says *Puff Power Activated* at the end of his reviews.**

 **R.I.P. Randy Cunningham**

 **9** **TH** **Grade Ninja**


End file.
